


The Lies of Latex

by SamaraTully22



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraTully22/pseuds/SamaraTully22
Summary: Based on a prompt from Tumblr.Just how does Catelyn handle a situation when Robb spots something in the kitchen that he shouldn't have the night after Ned and Catelyn went out for a evening?





	1. The discovery, the memory and the deflecting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Naturally the characters do not belong to me, they belong to Mr George RR Martin. The plot idea came from some Tumblr Cat&Ned talking between myself and some certain people who know who they are and so I was set back in about November 2016 to write this drabble. So here it is!
> 
> A/N 2: This was beta read by my bae and wifey motherofwolvcs who is awesome!

Light sizzling filled the air along with the smell of eggs wafting through the house, rousing its many occupants from their beds as Catelyn smiled whilst hearing the different tell-tale footsteps of her children, nephew and husband getting into bathrooms, or as was the case of Sansa and Arya, hustling to get into a bathroom.  
“Morning Mother.” That voice started her a little as she turned and saw her eldest, “Morning Robb.” She greeted as she motioned him to the coffee machine, adding a few extra ingredients to the omelette she was whipping up for him, something she could easily anticipate for each family member.

What she didn’t anticipate was a question leaving his lips, “What the….. By the Gods, what is that doing in there?” She turned to look at him and, seeing he was looking in the bin, just knew what it was he saw…… Her cheeks suddenly flushed, not only at the question itself (though if asked, she would certainly blame it on that!) but also the memory that came with it, along with an instinctive squeeze of her thighs as her mind went back to the very reason why said item was in **that** particular trash bin……

********

It had been one of those rare nights when none of the kids had any clubs or dates or part-time job shifts to be had, thus allowing Catelyn and Ned to go out for dinner, Sansa having somehow wheedled her father into taking his wife to the new restaurant that had just been opened, claiming that her friend Margaery had praised it’s excellent qualities and Ned gave in, if only so Sansa didn’t get the idea that he wasn’t romantic or didn’t do romantic things for Catelyn.  
It had certainly been a nice venue with lovely food, but it had been just the chance to be able to sit with Ned, share a couple of glasses of wine and be able talk about everything and anything without innocent or wagging ears listening that truly made it wonderful, hold one another’s hand without the disgusted noises of their youngest three or the bawdy comments made by Theon Greyjoy, a boy who (somehow) became Robb and Jon’s friend.

It was during dessert though that things started to get a little more steamy between them, his hand caressing her thigh and the way his eyes followed what her lips did, along with the subtle growl he made whenever she licked her lips, knowingly or not. The way his hand stayed on her lower back as he guided her out of the restaurant sent heat through the fabric of her dress, his words with the doorman rather muffled by the sound of her rushing blood in her ears as he pushed her to the car before spinning her and kissing her soundly, growling softly as he pressed his solid form into her whilst pushing her against the side of the car, hands caressing and stroking whilst a moan left her lips around their heated kissing. “Ned, not here….. Take me home!” She got out as his lips trailed down her neck as she panted, her hands fighting between pulling him closer and pushing him off so he could drive them home. He grunted before he gently pulled himself away from her neck though he did grind his hips into hers which extracted another throaty moan from her, “Then I better get us there quick.”

The drive home had indeed been rather quick, so quick that Catelyn worried about if Ned got them a speed ticket, but seeing only the hallway light on at the house relieved Catelyn as it meant the children were at least in bed and hopefully asleep as Ned practically dragged her out of the car before slamming his lips against hers, one hand in her hair whilst the other held her hip as he walked her back into the house, somehow locking the car and opening the door whilst seeming to not move his hands much.  
She squeaked though as she felt the kitchen counter against her lower back and thus had Ned’s hips press deliciously against her own, making her squeak melt into a moan as she arched her back, her bag dropped on the floor somewhere between the door and here whilst Ned’s hand pushed up the skirt of her dress whilst his lips moved down her jaw, “Gods Ned….” She breathed out, parting her legs and letting him step between them before he lifted her up onto the counter, the cool of the countertop a contrast to the heat that was coursing through her as she pulled his shirt from his trousers and up over his head, making him stop his assault in her neck to lift his arms and remove his shirt before attacking her lips again, his own hand pushing aside her panties to stroke her, smirking as he felt her shiver against him. “Like that, do you Cat?” He mumbled against her neck as he heard her sigh and whimper, her nails clawing at his back whilst her hips gyrated against his fingers, “Ned….” She groaned, shifting her hips a little to press his fingers closer, something that he not only obliged but then gently eased them into her sex, curling them to the spot that he knew, from nearly two decades of being married to this wonderful woman, drove her wild as he stroked her, hearing her gasps sharpen into pretty, heavy pants. “Ned!” She whined, leaning herself back a little to pulse her hips against his fingers so his thumb found her pearl and started to caress it, his name becoming like a constant prayer on her lips as his face nuzzled down her chest to suck on the curve of one of her breasts, her breath sharpening and getting quicker until she leaned her head to his shoulder and bit it to muffle her sharp cry as her body shook and spasmed against him, her nails biting into his back and her legs tight around his hips.

She breathed heavily to catch her breath as she slowly came down, Ned’s fingers still gently stroking but at a slower pace, easing her down until she grabbed his hand, eased his fingers out and then laid them against his lips. Confused for a moment, he wrapped his lips around her fingers and sucked them clean, watching as her eyes darkened to a dark blue as she sucked in a breath which made him shiver with anticipation. “You, Mr Stark, are wearing too much….” She purred, prompting a growl from him before their lips crashed together again, hands in a frenzy to undo the dark pants and dress that currently hindered them from one another, fabric flying off of skin and landing on the floor until skin found skin and echoing moans came from the two of them, caressing, touching, further adding fire to the flames of passion and desire until Catelyn managed to get out, “Ned wait!” He looked at her, barely managing to stop himself, “Cat, what is it?”  
“We said Rickon would be our last, Ned, and….” She started to say though the rest of her sentence remained her head, _‘And our condoms are upstairs in our bedroom.’_ Though Ned seemed to understand from her face what it was she somehow just couldn’t say, despite some of the phrases that just flow from her lips after nearly 20 years of being married to this wonderful man….  
Her thoughts were paused as she saw his face twist in that subtle way that she knew that an idea sprang into his mind as he moved back down into the hall, her sitting herself up a little to watch him…… Rummage in Robb’s coat?  
“Ned, what are you…..” she started to question until he made a grunt of approval and dug out a packet from Robb’s wallet, “Figured he would have one in here!” She would have nearly laughed at his expression whilst holding a condom had she not been distracted by seeing his full form without anything being hidden from her eyes and her tongue licked her lower lip in response, prompting a soft growl which she expected from her husband, “Well that’s good, now get yourself back here, Mr Stark….” She purred, full on grinning as he scrambled towards her and muffled her chuckles by kissing her hard, moans echoing from them both as fingers hurried to open the small packet before her hands took over in rolling on the slight layer of latex. Lying back, she suddenly gasped how she went from a sudden cold of the marble on her back to suddenly warm with Ned surrounding her, her legs wrapping themselves around his hips, pulling him towards him before he started to move on his own, grunts and moans mixing with the sound of flesh against flesh as they both sought a finish, his calloused and well-practised fingers rolling over her pearl and thus helping her find completion, Ned soon following her with a muffled groan against her lips and her body pressed underneath his own as their chests heaved for air, his kiss softening before resting his forehead against hers.

After a few moments, Ned smiled as he gently sat her up, his hands rubbing her back to warm her up which made her smile and purr whilst snuggling into his chest, “You feel cold Mrs Stark. As your husband, I better see to your needs and get you upstairs to bed.” He smiled against her head, making her giggle, “We better pick up the clothes to make sure we avoid awkward questions in the morning.” Catelyn remarked, a soft grunting answering her as he eased her feet to the ground whilst slipping out of her, taking a moment to remove the latex and bin it (hoping that some other rubbish will pile atop of it during the morning so no one sees it) before helping her pick up their items of clothing and then dashing up the stairs, her muffled giggles following him as his wife was dragged along.

*********

“…. But I’m sure I had one in my wallet, not unless someone used it…..” Robb finished saying and Catelyn simply smirked to herself as she drew away from the memory, “Yeah, he was great….” She whispered quietly, “What was that, Mother? And why are you so red?” Robb asked, snapping Catelyn from her thoughts as she turned to look at him, trying not to widen her eyes in surprise that he heard that whilst her brain wracked for a response, “I said: Yes, perhaps Theon your mate? From the way he sometimes talks, he seems like someone who constantly uses them….” She offered, “And I’m red in the face from cooking your breakfast and indeed the topic of conversation, now sit down so I can serve you up and also your siblings and father.” She replied, rushing him to the table after serving up his omelette, then rushing to get the other children’s done before the school run and Ned going on to work.

“Everything alright Cat?” Came her husband’s low timbre as she went back into the kitchen, finding him in his work clothes, a coffee mug in one hand whilst trying to sort himself out some food for during the day despite her having prepared his lunch-bag already, “Just an…... Interesting conversation with our son….. And your lunch-bag is already sorted, love.” She replied, pointing it out to him whilst getting his omelette cooking, though her first words made Ned hum as he moved himself over to her, “On what topic?” He asked, bending his head down to place a couple of kisses on her shoulder without interfering her cooking and Catelyn bit her lower lip, “One of his condoms in the bin.” She replied, feeling her husband stiffen up behind her before seeing a bit of his slightly startled face come into view, “Does he know?” He whispered and she shook her head, “No, I convinced him that Theon may have used it, not that it’s hard what with how he talks sometimes.” She mused before smiling at feeling his arms wrap around her in a more intimate embrace whilst kissing the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, “Last night was amazing.” He mumbled softly and she hummed in response, “More than amazing.” She agreed, slightly leaning into him and he hummed, “Think we can do it again tonight?” That prompted a rich chuckle to leave her, “I’m afraid not Ned, Robb and Jon have study sessions, Sansa her dance and Arya her fencing, never mind Bran I think wanting the Reeds around and then Rickon to mind with all the dogs! So we can’t go out for dinner again.” She replied before turning her head and kissing his pout, “But what we did in bed, I’m sure we can squeeze that in.” She plated up his omelette then and turned in his arms, “Now go and eat your breakfast, Mr Stark, we have children to take to school.”


	2. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a little added bit of fluff because, I had a feeling people would wonder after a few select lines in the last chapter so just added this small little bit. Hehe

A few weeks later……

It was near enough the same kind of morning really when she woke up, cuddled up to Ned’s form and allowing herself a little extra snuggle before the alarm went off and his hand would blindly reach behind him and to his side to turn it off, inevitably silencing the infernal thing and then re-wrapping his arm around her to slowly rouse himself from sleep. A soft hum leaving her throat as it usually did but this morning, her stomach churned a little, causing a flash of confusion on her face before she quickly bolted from the warmth of the bed covers and Ned towards the bathroom, prompting Ned to quickly follow and pull her hair back, “Gods Cat, what did you eat that we didn’t?” He asked, rubbing her back gently as she continued to bring up whatever she had to eat last night.

Recently she had started to avoid certain foods, and sometimes sleep was hard to come by. “If anything Ned, I only had the vegetables that we had with our dinner.” Was her weak reply as he got her a glass of water and helped sit her back against the wall, passing her the water whilst cleaning her face a little before sitting beside her, “This doesn’t make sense Cat, you don’t usually get like this except…..” he then paused, dots connecting in his mind before he turned to look at his beloved wife, “Cat, when was the last time you had your period?” He asked gently, prompting her head to rise up and look at him, “What? Well, not that long ago…. Well, no that had only been a little bit of blood so I…..” she then cut herself off and he could almost see the wheels turning in her mind as she looked at him, “But Ned, we….. We’ve been so careful, using protection…..” she whimpered softly so Ned took her into his arms, “We’ve been using condoms which have been known to let things slip.” He replied, stroking her back gently to soothe her, “But we have 6 kids already, along with 6 dogs….. Can we **really** cope with one more?” She asked, cuddling up with him and he smiled, “You said that when you were carrying Rickon…” he reminded which made her give out a weak chuckle, “We were near 6 years younger though…..”  
“And Robb, Jon and Sansa are old enough to do major helping out and Arya is old enough to at least give a hand on things.” Ned interrupted, stroking her face gently.

A faint but warm smile appeared on her face, “You really think we can manage? This little one will be having 60 year old parents when they’re about 20.” She asked, looking up at her so certain husband who softly smiled in return, “Aye, I really think we can love.” He replied, kissing her head softly as he cradled her against him, “We can manage, my love.”

Finis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this rather short but sweet story, it certainly helped me to unwind through writing it. Please leave comments to let me know if you liked it!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
